With great power
by rocklobster5015
Summary: Jane knows she shouldn't do this, but as a teen her hormones get the best of her. Hop always said to use her powers only for important stuff. But satisfying her womanly needs is important. Eleven/Dustin. masturbation.
1. Cums great responsibility

Eleven knew she was only supposed to use her powers if it meant life or death. But after her fathers death she had become distant from the group. However she still liked to see what everyone was up to and check on her friends. It became a routine for her to check on her favorite little channel on her overseeing TV in her mind.

Every night she would come to his room for the show. It was nine o clock. Dustin walks into his room and plops down on his bed. He reaches under his bed and pulls out his birthday present from Steve. A playboy magazine, he slides through the pages looking for the best jugs. A bulge appears in his pants, as he slowly rubs his boner with his hand over his shorts.

El can feel herself getting wet. She know she shouldn't be doing this that she should look away. But Mike didn't satisfy her sexual needs. Every time she tries to make a move she is ignored. Leaving her to spend another night playing with her fingers. Dustin let's out a soft moan and pulls the tip of his cock out from his pants. Mmmmmm Eleven moans.

He slightly tickles the tip of his dick with his finger. He starts to rub his throbbing member through his pants. "oh my gosh stopped teasing me" El thinks to herself. He puts his hands around the waistband of his pants loosening the string. "finally show me that cock Dustin" she thinks. She begins slowly rubbing her clit with her middle finger. Waiting for the big reveal.

He shoves a hand down his pants. Here it comes she thinks. And suddenly Dustin stops what he's doing and takes his hand out of his pants. "El" he said. "Shit, shit, shit, what the fuck he can't see me" she starts to freak out. "El I know your watching me. I'm not mad it's actually kinda hot. Knowing your watching helps me get off." There's no response " don't be shy please help me out talk dirty to me El." Dustin said.

Eleven's hornyness overtook her "please let me see your cock" she pleads in a seductive voice. He reaches back into his pants and slowly pulls his 7 inch throbbing cock out. "Your making me so wet your cock is so big and hot" she says. This only makes him harder as if he's trying to flex his cock. "Please jerk that dick for me" El says.

Now using two fingers to match her hormones. Through there connection they can feel each other's arousal, only making her wetter and him harder. "El" he moans as he gently begins to rub his cock up and down. She starts fingering herself faster pulling her fingers out and licking the wetness off of her fingers every so often. Dustin being to spit on his cock making his own lube.

"Dustin, uhhhh Dustin" she moans softly. "Jerk it faster daddy I wanna see you cum for me". He starts to go faster slowly making his way towards climax moaning her name "El" as he did. She was now doing the same going to town with her finger and panting heavily getting closer. His cock begins to tremble he's almost ready to explode as some precum begins to drip down his member. Adding to his homeade lube.

"Don't cum yet Dustin uhhh slow down a second ahhh I'm almost done" she says in-between moans. He can hardly hold it his dick is red and thumping. "Oh I'm gonna uhhhh" he says. "ohhhhhhh" she moans. They can feel each others orgasms only amplifying there own. Dustin shoots his load all over his stomach he shoots about 4 shots. Her orgasm is the greatest thing she has ever felt. "Thank you" she says "please don't tell" she asks as she licks her cum off her fingers. "Pinky promise" he says. And they both raise there Pinky's in the air. She returns back to reality and drifts off to sleep dreaming about cock and balls.


	2. Seduction

Chapter 2 : seduction

The next day the gang met up at Mike's house for some d and d. Mike, Dustin, Lucas, and Will played d and d while Eleven say on the floor next to Max who was drawing in her notebook. When El got out of bed this morning she had one goal in mind. She was tired of watching, now that she knew Dustin was in to her she wanted more. She wanted to feel him, to taste him, for him to be inside her. She looked through her wardrobe. She find the only pair of shorts that we're remotely sexy, a pair of tight fighting nylon yoga shorts. She tried them on it barely contained her developing ass cheeks. And then topped it off with a crop top to show off her stomach.

When she arrived at Mike's house the boys were in awe, even Max stood eyeing up her friend body yummy body. Of course she sat right next to Dustin on the floor with her ass sticking up arching her back towards him. The rest of the boys were so into the game they didn't pay Eleven any attention. But Dustin knew what seems was doing. He kept his gaze on her tight ass and she started to smirk. She then pointed towards the bulge growing in his pants. And she took her hand and brought it to her mouth using her tongue she pressed it against her the side of her cheek gesturing she wanted him in her mouth. She saw his bulge twitch a little in his pants. She started to smile.

Dustin felt something tug at the zipper of his pants. El was using her powers she gently pulled his dick out of his pants. Dustin looked around to make sure no one noticed and trying to not be suspicious. She gently strode of his cock sending tiny shivers down his body. And making him instantly hard. She then cuffed his balls it felt like someone was blowing on his nuts like a whistle. He felt the cool sensation flow over his balls then it would get warm like. She was having fun teasing him. He bit his lower lip and gave her a pleading look. He then felt something wet touch the tip of his dick. She did this a couple more times using her mind to gently flick her tongue against the slit of his penis tip. She could already taste his pre cum. The she suddenly stopped.

In one sudden motion she swallowed his dick into her mouth taking all 7 inches in to her throat she let out a small gag. "You ok over there El" Mike said worried about the strange noise his girlfriend was making. "Yeah Im ok just…. Uh… girl stuff" she replied. Getting weird looks from the boys in the room and even Max. She just laid there for a minute letting the awkwardness pass before continuing to use her mind to pleasure her new boy toy. He felt her mouth back on him. She gently kiss his balls and gave him little kissing going up until she reached the tip of his cock. The she swallowed all of him again. Then she stopped. Then she deep throated him again in one quick swope. She did this a couple more times. His cock started to pulsate from being teased. She then began to slowly engulf her mouth around him. Taking her time tasting all of his delicious meat. She had him entirely in his mouth and she sat there like that for a minute. He was in heaven using more pre cum.

Oh how she wished she could taste his cum. To just plop right on top of his dick while her boyfreind and the other party members watched. But now isn't the time she'll have her fun this way for now. She was done teasing his fully erect throbbing cock. His eyes were fixated on her body as she slowly moved her ass back and forth. He was feeling what she was doing as he could feel her ass grind against him with her mind. She kept grinding harder and harder until she was slamming her ass into him. He was about to cum. "Not yet" she told him through her telekinetic powers. She wanted to torture him a bit more first.

He felt her mouth go on his member fast. She was bobbing up and down on his cock, she could feel it pulsating as she picked up the pace. "Hold it a little longer" she said. She then wrapped her tongue fully around his like some kind of succubus. Using her lips and her tongue at the same time. She could feel him right on the edge and she stopped. "Ahhhhh" he let out a moan as he erupted like a volcano of jizz flooding underneath the table that his unaware friends were sitting at. "You ok there Dustin" will said with a concerned look. "Yeah I'm fine, this games getting really good" replied Dustin. The continued on with there game. He gave El that big goofy grin and she blew him a kiss. He would soon be inside her she thought.


	3. such a tease

Chapter 3 – such a tease

Mike and Dustin are playing the new Atari game his mom just got him, when Eleven walks into the basement in a skin tight pink leotard. She smiles at Dustin "hey there Dusty bun" she says seductively and gives him a wink. Dustin looks to his friend Mike to see his reaction to his girlfriend's revealing outfit and the obvious flirting between them. But Mike is so focused on the game he doesn't even notice.

"You boys don't mind if I do some stretches down here do you?" She asks them. Mike gives no response still focused on his game and Dustin shakes his head no. She turns some poppy music on as she gets ready to stretch. Dustin watches with anticipation as his cock is already getting hard. "Want a turn" Mike asks. "Im good" Dustin replies not taking his eyes off Eleven. Mike just shrugs his shoulders and continues to play.

Eleven slowly bends down touching her toes and slightly wiggling her perfect round ass. The leotard can barley contain all that ass. If the tight material were to be stretched in one direction her cheeks would fall right out. Eleven sees all the attention Dustin is giving her butt. Her pussy starts to get wet seeing the boys obvious erection. Then she sets the boy over the edge by pulling her leotard up and giving herself a wedgie, making it look like she was wearing a thong.

Her almost bear ass and the outline of her pussy were now in clear view for him to see. His cock was pounding as he flexed his cock to her making it twitch in his jeans. Her next position would make him weak as she got on her butt and stuck her legs over her head giving him a perfect view of her cameltoe. She made a gesture telling him to show her his cock. He shook his head no, pointing to Mike. His best friend was right there, he didn't wanna get caught.

Eleven wouldn't take no for an answer. She used her powers to slowly unzip his jeans and pull his cock out of his boxers. He looked to his friend to make sure he hadn't been seen. Eleven made a stroking motion to tell him she wanted him to stroke his dick. He looked towards his friend then back to her. Please she said with her lips and made a pouty face. He slowly started to stroke his cock.

Elevens started to slowly rub over her crotch on top of her leotard. Juices started to quickly make the area wet, and flow down her legs. She pulled the leotard up giving her pussy a wedgie as she rubbed the fabric up and down. A soft moan escaping her lips. He started to jerk his cock faster and harder as precum dripped down from the tip.

She licked her lips at the sight of his meat starting to drip. She moved the fabric to her left as she showed him her full pussy. He put his other hand over his mouth and made a peace sign licking in-between his fingers. She started to touch herself and fill her fingers with wet goodness. Then licking it off her fingers. Dustin's dick began to twitch ready to erupt. Eleven shakes her head not wanting him to cum just yet. She slowly crawls on the floor towards him, making sure Mike can't see her. She puts her finger over her lips telling him to be quite.

She wraps her lips around the tip of his dick and moves her tongue up and down flicking the tip of his cock and licking the precum off. Oh my gosh her lips feel like heaven and are a million times better than when she uses her powers. She starts to slowly move her mouth down on his cock deepthroating his full length. She sits there for several minutes chocking herself on his throbbing cock. She pulls her mouth out quickly gasping for air as her slobber spills all over his cock.

She starts to suck again bobbing her head up and down at a nice steady pace. She uses her hands to light play and caress his balls. Mmmmmm he moans. She can feel his dick start to pulsate and twitch in her mouth. He's so close to finishing, and she wants a taste. She speeds herself up and goes down further with each bob. His cock twitching more and more he tries to hold it as long as he can. Then it stops and *skeet*. Her mouth is filled with his cum and it looks like she has a mouth full of water.

She tries to get it all in her mouth but he keeps cumming and cumming. He coverers her lips in sticky goodness and soon her face is covered in jizz like a bukake. He still cums more and she opens the top of her leotard letting it cover her tits and spill down her body. Yet there is more as it looks like she just took a shower in glue. She opens her mouth letting him see his fish swim around in her mouth. She slowly gargles his juices and swashes it around in her mouth tasting every bit of it.

She swallowed it all in one bite. Ahhhh she says like she just drank water for the first time in days and licks her lips. She kisses Dustin and starts to slowly make out with him. He can taste himself on her lips and his cock is already hard again. "Babe" Mike says loudly scaring the both of them. They turn around thinking they have just been caught. "Can u get me something to drink?" he asks. They both sigh in relief and Eleven gets up and walks away.


End file.
